


Firestorm

by Godzilla2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godzilla2000/pseuds/Godzilla2000
Summary: five foot five female teen with a shaved head was running through a dense forest, the tree's branches intertwined with each other blocking any light from entering as the branches of the bushes swatted across her ankles leaving welts behind. She wore a hospital gown a smudged plastic wristband on her left wrist and a pair of  handcuffs were on her right.





	Firestorm

. Firestorm by: Sage the Writer

A five foot five female teen with a shaved head was running through a dense forest, the tree's branches intertwined with each other blocking any light from entering as the branches of the bushes swatted across her ankles leaving welts behind. She wore a hospital gown a smudged plastic wristband on her left wrist and a pair of handcuffs were on her right.

She entered a field of tall grass that surrounded a very tall and wide tree, she walked over to it and sat down at its' base breathing heavily with beads of sweat falling from her brow. Just then the sound of rapid footfalls and overlapping voices was heard which caused the girl to lie flat on the ground concealing herself amidst the long stalks, she peeked between the grass and could barely make out the identities of sixty men who entered the clearing from the forest.

Each carried a loaded Taurus Model sixty-six point 357 Magnum Revolver tucked inside the waistband of their pants. Each man was of different ethnicities, ages, and shape and each man was clad in sky blue scrubs from head to toe. A lone man who had magenta eyes took a walkie out of the pockets of his pants he pressed the call button and spoke into the device. "Target spotted we have the girl surrounded what are your orders? Over," said the man the radio produce a loud clicking sound before a low feminine responded, "Excellent capture her alive my ETA will be six minutes. Out."

The radio cut out and the man tossed the radio to the side where broke it in two as it hit the ground. The magenta man rose his hand up pointed toward the tree and yelled out, "Men advance!" Just then sixty more sky blue scrub clad men entered the clearing and joined the others as they started to move slowly toward the tree.The Girl started to whimper and whine loudly causing the group of one hundred and twenty men to stop in there advance, one of the men whose face was covered with long jagged scars scoffed with indignation and fired all six shots of his gun at the base of the tree silencing the cries.

The magenta eyed man grabbed the man's shoulder and turned him around, "What the hell!," the man yelled the scarred man snorted with a shrug of his shoulders, "Her whines were annoying me so I eliminated the annoyance.," he said in a matter of fact way the magenta eyed man took in a deep breath and let it out slowly just then very bright headlights casted the men's shadows against the woods. 

The headlights belong to a rusty blue pickup truck that pulled up and stopped at the edge of the grass field. The truck's driver side door creaked opened and a seven foot tall shadowy feminine figure exited out of the truck. The woman features was covered in shadows the only thing visible was a pair of emerald green eyes,she had long bony fingers, she stood by the truck and she started to sniff the air. "Who fired their weapon?," she asked in a cheerfully deadpanned tone. 

The men stepped aside leaving the scarred man to stare up into the tall woman's eyes. She stepped in front of the truck the headlights causing her shadow to loom over the area. She stared at the man her eyes smiling as she crossed her arms, "I'm sorry mistress it was crying and I shot at it to silence it that's the truth.," the man cried falling to his knees with his head touching the ground. The woman started to chuckle and the man lifted his head up smiling at her, his eyes went wide as a long shadowy tendril entered his chest.

Suddenly the man's body started to rapidly decomposed until nothing but a lifeless husk remained, the tendril then dispersed the man's body fell to the ground and immediately turned to dust. The woman looked at the rest of the men and pointed a bony digit toward the tree, "Recover the test and I swear if she is damaged I'll rip out your spines through your anuses now march.," she said. 

The men quickly rushed towards the tree once they reached the tree they found six bullets lodged into the tree and no sign of the girl. A low growl caused the magenta eyed man to look up into the tree and two glowing rainbow colored eyes were staring back at him, instinctively the man reached for his weapon the eyes widened and in a blink of an eye the men, tree, and grass were incinerated to nothing by rainbow flames.

The flames died down a full moon glowed above its' beams revealing a smoky and ember filled area. In the middle of the ashen field was a six foot seven black furred black maned creature that was hunched over breathing heavily. The tall woman who also survived the attack started to clap slowly with smoke wafting from her body, "That...was...awesome! Just an excellent show.," the woman said walking closer and closer to the creature.

The tall woman stood behind the creature with a smiling with her eyes. The creature looked back at the woman in fear the woman smiled and said., "Don't look at me like that. I'm your friend I'm here to take you back home." She reached out a bony hand, the creatures stared at the appendage with apprehension. A few seconds later two long black Caracal ears appeared in the mane.

The woman let out a long squeal just then the creature fell to the ground convulsing as a long black fur tail sprouted from its back, the creature stood up and looked over its lean cat like body and said "Wh...What the hell happened to me." The woman clapped her hands in excitement "Yes it works, my serum works I've just created the world's first animal girl.," said the woman she placed her hand near her chest and a syringe full of dark yellow liquid.

"Well, Franny it's nighty night time.," the woman said lunging at her. Franny jumped back and got on all fours growling at her smoke started to slowly rise from her fur. The woman tossed the vial away and held out her right hand the shadows covering her body went toward her hand revealing a pale skinned lady with long luxurious hair and she had a tiny scar on her left cheek. In her hand she wielded a black short handle scythe. "See I tried to be nice and give you a sedative, so I could harvest your DNA without harming you. But now you gonna feel every piece of this.," she said with anger.

She tossed the scythe at Franny whose body then exploded in flames turning the blade into dust. The woman smirked, " This is truly outstanding. You are gaining control of your powers as we stand here.," the woman said she stood in a boxing stance and vanished. Franny looked around frantically trying to spot her; just then the woman's hands came from under the ground and pulled Franny into the ground to her neck.

A few hundred yard away the ground split apart spewing smoke and molten rock. Out of the chasm four long white appendages about the size of two hundred football fields exploded out of it. The arms pushed up and the woman who was seven ft grew to over ninety feet and had four white arms on her back. The woman jumped ten feet up and the arms on her back started to rapidly spin causing her to hover off the ground. 

Like a flash, white flames jetted out from her feet rocketing her towards Franny who was struggling in the hole. The woman landed, the arms on her back started to cover her entire body leaving nothing but her eyes and it gave her a four giant pointy horns on her head. The woman looked down at Franny as she struggled, " WELL I WOULD SAY THIS WAS FUN BUT I WOULD BE LYING. BUT I WON'T LET AN UPPITY EXPERIMENT STOP ME FROM CREATING A NEW RACE.," she said in a booming voice but with the same cheerful tone.

She jumped high into the air kicking up dust causing Franny to cough uncontrollably. When the woman stopped she was in space hovering just above the planet, the horns on her head started to split up and cover her entire body in spikes. She then plummeted back to Earth going fast enough to break the sound barrier.

She landed on the ground with a giant explosion knocking over all the trees in the forest. The sounds of waves crashing against a shore was heard as a seagull flew overhead, at that moment the giant woman let out a yell of pain long streams of black blood dripped down her cheek. She placed her hand on her cheek she looked at the palm of her hand with a confused look. She let out a blood curdling scream as both of her achilles tendons were sliced.

She fell to the ground surrounded by a large puddle of blood as Franny sauntered closer to her licking the back of her left hand (which now sported twelve inch long rainbow colored claws) and rubbed it across a white wolf muzzle, with a flick of her wrist drops of blood landed in the pool on the ground. The woman stared at Franny with appreciation in her eyes.

The woman closed her fist and rose her arm high into the air she dropped her fist toward Franny. Franny vanished from sight and appeared in front of the woman the claws on her hand ignited in multi colored flames, she then vanished again and appeared standing behind her. The woman's eyes went black and her head fell backwards and it landed on the ground with a thud creating a crater below it, as her body disintegrated to dust.

Franny jumped down into the crater and stared at the beheaded head, the eyes then glowed a dull green. The head started to cough loudly., "I'm still pretty peeved that you did this to me but, I can't help but be proud that a creation of mine is such a huge success. You did well Franny.," said, the woman. Franny scoffed and placed a clawed hand on the woman's head, "My name is Francine Ire.," she said as rainbow flames covered the head rendering it to nothing. Francine looked up into the night sky and she let out a powerful roar.

Francine's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fell back and reverted to her normal self wearing nothing. A few hours later Francine awoke in a barn lying on top of a makeshift pallet made from cowhide and hay. Her body was covered with a long white silk robe that had a swirl design on it. Francine stood up from the cot looking around in the corner of the shed a black plastic tarp covered up something in the corner and the windows were boarded up. Just then the doors swung opened and a tall and bald disheveled man who had red scabbard attached to his waist from a yellow sash, who looked to be about fifty years of age entered.

The man's sudden appearance caused the young girl to drop down on all fours and her eyes flashed multi colored. The man put his hands up,"Whoa there stand up and calm it down I am only here to talk not fight.," said the man. The man placed the scabbard on the ground and sat down in front of her.

Francine looked at him warily before sat on her haunches her eyes turned back to normal. The man smirked, "Good, now my name is Tranks. What's your name," Tranks asked he held out his hand in a shaking position Francine slowly inched closer examining the outstretched appendage closely. After a few minutes Francine shook his hand, "My name is Francine."

Tranks smiled and he and Francine stood up, "Now Francine I am not the woman you fought but she is not the only thing that is doing experiments on children. But if you swear to help me save others such as yourself we can liberate them so what do you say." Francine looked at him and transformed into her animal girl form and nodded her head, "Let's do it.," said Francine.


End file.
